


Bloodied Alter

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural, Supernatural/ Dark Angel Crossover
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Misguided Faith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Ben is a fervent believer.  Castiel wants to give him faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodied Alter

 

The Blue Lady was never far from his thoughts.  She never had been, not since he’d first learned about her in the wards of Manticore.  He had a new offering today, a handful of something to make her strong, to give them all strength because without her he didn’t have anything anymore.

He’d moved to Terminal City a few days before, gave himself just enough time to find her temple and a sacrifice for her.  The sacrifices were all too easy, none had the fight that he needed them to, the strength to lend the Blue Lady so he kept giving her lesser sacrifices, hoping they’d make up for the lack.

He placed the bloodied cloth on the alter and said a prayer, for his brothers and sisters, for those left behind, for those who had sacrificed and those that were still waiting to be sacrificed.  When he was done he took a seat towards the back of the building, staring up at the Blue Lady, taking comfort in the calm of her.

He didn’t hear the newcomer which surprised him more than the question the man asked.  “Why do you pray to her?”

He looked over at the man beside him, the beautiful man with brilliant blue eyes and something unnaturally calm about him.  He wanted to run almost as much as he wanted to be die in those blue eyes.  “She’s always looked over us.  I pray for strength, and that she continues to have strength.”

The other man tilted his head to the side, considering.  “She does not need sacrifices.  Her strength comes from your prayers and your love.”

Ben thought about it, but didn’t answer.  He knew the Blue Lady was stronger than that, so much stronger than his meager faith in her.  “Are you here to pray for her?”

The other man shook his head.  “I do not pray.  I have a more direct link to be heard from.”

Ben smiled slightly.  “That must be nice.”

The other man shook his head.  “I’m beginning to think all of you are unable to talk without sarcasm and cynicism.”

Ben’s eyes widened slightly.  “Who are you?”

“My name is Castiel.  And I want to help you.”

“Why?”

Castiel looked at him for a minute.  “You… remind me of someone that I wronged.  Those wrongs have escalated into something I could not have foreseen.  I wish to help those that I hurt.”

Ben wasn’t sure what to say to that.  He wasn’t used to help and he didn’t believe in altruism.  If the guy had an agenda it seemed to be relieving his own conscious.  “That’s a nice idea, but I don’t need any help.”

“She doesn’t need your sacrifices Ben.  She doesn’t want them.  She can keep the bad men away, she can keep you safe from the nomalies, but you have to do as she wants.”

“How do you-?”

“I know about Manticore and your escape.  I know what you did to help your brothers and sisters to forget about their pain.  I know what you have done since to try to be something you are not.  You don’t have to be a soldier anymore Ben.”

“I am what I am.”  He said with the patented smirk.

Even though Castiel had seen it in more than just this one face, there was something uniquely pained in this one.  They all had their unique pain, it set them apart from one another, even if none of them had come close to the level of pain in their original.  “You were not designed to be a soldier.”

“I was designed by Manticore, or course I was designed to be a soldier.”

“You were not designed by Manticore.  You were designed by God and Manticore used his design.”

Ben opened his mouth but nothing came out.  He’d never thought much about God or Devils, just the Blue Lady and her strength.  Manticore was the only creator he’d ever known.  There was a peace in the man beside him though, a peace that he wanted to feel.  “You don’t know what I’ve done.”  He said, reaching a hand out and touching the man’s cheek.

Castiel gave him a sad smile.  “I do.”

He didn’t pull away when Ben leaned closer though, didn’t lean away as he brushed his lips across the sweet calm of those lips.  He pulled away slightly to look into those blue eyes again.

“You just need faith Ben.  Forget the rest.  Just have faith in her.”

He kissed Castiel again, felt his hands pulling at this jacket as he tried not to believe in the man beside him as much as he believed in her.  The blasphemy of his own thought pulled him away and he let go. 

But when he opened his eyes, Castiel was gone.  He was alone with this thoughts, with his blasphemy, and only the Blue Lady was witness.

He ran from the church, ran from the calm and the feel of soft lips.  When he got home he knew he had to repent.  He had to make it better.  He’d been tested and he’d failed.  Tonight, he’d make sure there was another sacrifice for her bloodied alter.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://bloodyfire.livejournal.com/profile)[bloodyfire](http://bloodyfire.livejournal.com/) . You wanted Ben/Castiel and this was what I came up with :P Hope you like! This tickled very briefly at my favorite idea that dean was used at some point in his life as a basis for the 49 series of X-5s... and that sort of tickled the idea that maybe something Castiel did led Dean into Manticore. I have another idea.. but we'll see if that comes to fruition or not :P Anyway.. hope you like!


End file.
